It started with a bath
by 22kisa22
Summary: mizuki is taking a bath when who sees her but kagurazaka! and how will mizuki react when she sees Sano and Tamami kissing? kagurazakaXXmizukiXXsano love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place at the beginning of the 3rd volume of the manga (btw the Kagurazaka in my story is the one in the manga cuz he is sooo hot and the one in the Japanese drama is so not!) Its also my first fanfiction EVER so please no flames. T.T but constructive criticism will be welcomed. ) please review! Depending on the reviews I will decide if I want to go on with this story or not.

IT STARTED WITH A BATH

Chapter 1

Mizuki's POV

"bye!" I yelled as I shut the door behind me. I, Ashiya Mizuki, am a girl at an all boys school. You might ask why, and the reason is in behind in the room I just left – Sano Izumi. He was a high jumper and had been my idol and the reason for my self confidence now. Wanting to meet him, I applied to the Japanese all boys school I knew Sano attended – Osaka High School. And luck was on my side – I ended up in the same room as him, and as time passed I got closer and closer to him. I think I love him. But its summer now, and I'm at Io's (nanba's mother) summer resort with Sano and another one of my friends – Nakatsu Shuichi. We're here helping Io there. And to our surprise, Sano's rival, Kagurazaka is also here with his two younger sisters.

I sighed content when I was finally in the resort bath. Not having to wear the restricting vest, I could breathe again, and my chest didn't hurt as much. I sat there letting the warm water release all the stress I had. Finally I could relax. After I was done cleaning myself off and relaxing I started climbing out of the tub. Just as I was picking my large towel up, Kagurazaka came bursting into the room. "Sano are you here?!" he yelled, probably trying to challenge him to something. I squealed, trying to cover myself up. He couldn't find out I was a girl! Kagurazaka looked down at my now towel covered body. "Oh. It's you." He said in a bored tone. "yeah its me what do you want with Sano?" I asked, a little pissed that he had almost seen me naked. "I was gonna warn him my sister was coming this way in a while…I thought he might like an opportunity to run." He said this grinning and I couldn't help but to laugh. "You were looking out for him?" I said in between the giggles, surprised and touched he would think of something like that. He shuffled his feet. "I know how…_annoying_ my sister can be at times. Just thought I should warn him." I looked up at him trying to search his eyes, but they were glued on the floor. I smiled. "That's sweet of you." My laughter had stopped after my last question. He rolled his eyes. "Sano's in our room," I told Kagurazaka. He nodded his thanks then left. I sighed in relief – my secret was still safe.

Walking down the hall I found an empty room. I dried myself off and started changing, pulling on my underwear and pants. I had my bra in hand when the door slid open, revealing Kagurazaka again. This time I did scream, and hugged the bra to my small chest. "SANO WHERE ARE YOU?! God damn it Mizuki said he would be in the room but HES NOT!" Then he saw me. "Wow…you AGAIN?" And then he stopped, taking a double take at the sight in front of him – me with a bra, what little cleavage I had was showing. He stared wide-eyed at my half covered body. "You…I…what….YOU'RE A GIRL!" he sputtered.

Kagurazaka's POV

I stared at the boy – wait, no, _girl_, in front of me. But Mizuki couldn't be a girl! He, I mean _she_, went to an all boys school! This isn't possible….


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotoami – omg thank you for the first review! ) heh. My self esteem just went up.**

**Sunako1 – thanks for the review! im trying to get them out as quickly as possible. D **

**sigh I never realized how short they look on the site….the other chapter was a whole page long cheer for myself I'll try to make this one longer.**

**Btw, I wont be updating for about another week because im going on vacation to DISNEYLAND!**

**I've watched the Japanese drama but have just started the series. I got the 4****th**** book out of the library today and cant WAIT to get the fifth! So if im not going exactly like the manga, forgive me. I have an excuse. XD**

IT STARTED WITH A BATH

Chapter 2

Mizuki's POV

_Oh my god. He saw me. What will he do??_ I just stand there, like a deer in the headlights of a car – too frightened to move. He's a few feet away from me, his mouth open like someone put a rock in it. Im scared of what he's gonna do.

Kagurazaka's POV

_So Sano's not queer after all…._I swallow hard, trying to shake the image of a topless Mizuki out of my head. There's a bench right next to me and I sit down on it, still attempting to process everything in my head. I peak a look at her face – she seems terrified. Of what I might do? Because I found out? I have no idea, but I can't think straight with her looking at me like this.

"So," I start, trying to find words. She looks at me pleadingly, as if trying to tell me with her eyes she doesn't want me to tell. "You're a girl. At an all boys school." _Wow way to state the obvious…why can't I think around her anymore?_ She nodes, her eyes glued to the ground. I look at her for a minute, confused. "Why?"

"Because…" Mizuki starts. "Because he helped me when I needed help."

"But you were in America…and he was in Japan…" I say. I know I'm sounding like an idiot right now, stating the obvious not for the first time tonight, but its HER fault…she's not suppose to be a she!

Mizuki keeps looking at the floor. I get up from my position and put my finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at me. And then I notice what she's wearing – or rather, what she's _not_ wearing. I blush slightly and say gruffly, "Wait...before you answer that, put on a shirt will ya?" She suddenly seems to realize her appearance too; it looks like in the explaining we both forgot she was still topless. She blushes bright red, and turns away from me so I can't see her front side while she puts on her bra, a vest thing, and a t-shirt. _So _that's _how she hides her boobs…with a vest…I was wondering how she could look flat enough to pass for a boy…_

After the few seconds it takes her to change she turns back around and looks down at the floor again. "So…?" I prompt her. _Damn..I didn't realize how cute she was…I mean, I knew she was cute, but now that I know she's a girl…..AH! I need to stop thinking about how cute she is! She's MIZUKI…wait…does Sano know she's a girl? I wonder…._

Mizuki's POV

Could I really tell him the reason I came? Could I trust him to not tell anyone? I pondered it while I looked at the floor, my thinking interrupted by his "So…?". I realized I would have to answer him sometime. It might as well be the truth. I look at him, and his eyes are full of questions. Sigh…I guess I'll have to answer them one at a time. "In America, I was pretty good at sports, but I didn't have the incentive to really do anything about it. And then I saw Sano on TV. I hadn't known anything could be as beautiful as his jumping was. At that time, I was having a tough time at school and was about to give up, but every time Sano broke a record, I found the strength to keep going. So I wanted to be with him." Then I glared at him, my temper suddenly rising. "If you tell Sano, I _will_ kill you." I put as much menace as I could into it, trying to convey to him that even though I was a girl, I could still attempt to beat him up….or slap him again.

Kagurazaka's POV

I shook my head. "I wont tell Sano. Its none of my business if he knows why you're here but….does he know you're a girl?" She frowned. "No. I don't _think_ so…" I smiled crookedly. _Ha, he probably does…no wonder I thought he was queer…but I wonder how he found out without Mizuki knowing?_ But I decide not to voice my thoughts. "yeah he probably doesn't. does anyone else know?" I ask.

"um….Io does, and so does Dr. Umeda."

"the queer?" I ask, stunned.

"yeah…he found out a while ago and has been helping me ever since."

"How did _he_ find out?" She blushes, and I arch one of my eyebrows. "well…he….." she's looking at the floor again. "Sano brought me to the doctor's office because I passed out, and Dr Umeda found out because he's gay."

"Wait…what??" _I know he's gay, but how could he tell Mizuki was a girl because of that?_

"Since he's gay, he can spot out boys more easily, and he knew I wasn't a boy. When he found out, I told him I wouldn't quit the school and I wanted to stay by Sano's side. He said that if I had promised him anything, he would have turned me in, but since I was so determined he would let me stay. I've been going to him for help with Sano since then. He also got me out of swimming for PE by giving me a doctors note."

"So he's been a big help has he?" Im more relaxed now, so I lean against the wall in my most comfortable pose. Mizuki nods. _Hmmmm so does she like Sano?_ I look at her inquisitively. She looks back at me, and I smirk. "So you like Izumi do ya?" She blushes bright red, her hands close into a fist. I grin. She looks angrily at me. "Don't u _dare_ tell Sano." Her reaction is adorable, but for some reason my chest clenches at the thought of her with Sano. I don't like Mizuki, but this feeling is bothering me….

"I know you have a lot more questions," she says. I nod in response. "But can we finish talking later? Didn't you say something about not being able to find Sano?" I suddenly remember why I was here in the first place. "Oh yeah! I was looking for him but he wasn't in your guy's room. Maybe my sister found him already?" she took my hand, pulling me out of the room. I was surprised – did she normally drag people along with her? "Come on! We have to find him!" she says.

**WOOT! 2 ½ pages long….im so proud of myself! .**

**Come on people….you know you wanna push the little review button….it only takes a minute! **

**I have to decide if I want Sano to actually like Tamami, or if she should just force herself upon him. Review and tell me which you think I should do!**


	3. AN

**A/N:**

**Ok people…I've only had 2 reviews so far. T.T im going on vacation for a week and I hope I'll have some more reviews when I get back. I don't wanna keep writing this story if only two people are interested in it…so please review! .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! . and for all you people that put me as ur favorite author/story and have it as an alert I love u! It made me feel so happy!**

**Im sorry if Kagurazaka is a little out of character..im not sure exactly how he would act if he liked Mizuki, so im making him a little nicer. :)**

**Im sorry its taken me so long to update it. T.T I never thought I wud b so busy! So please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hana kimi…which shud be pretty obvious, I mean if I did wud I seriously be writing a fanfic?? lol**

IT STARTED WITH A BATH

Chapter 3

Mizuki POV

I pulled Kagurazaka with me as I ran down the hall, trying to find Sano. Where could he be? Maybe he was in Nakatsu's room…..

Kagurazaka POV

Mizuki was pulling me down the hallway. I had no idea where we were going and was about to ask her when she stopped in front of a door, pushing it open and forgetting to knock in her haste. It was Nakatsu's **(A/N: is that what Kagurazaka calls nakatsu? If its not…please tell me!)** room. That guy was so annoying. He jumped up from where he was sitting on the floor.

"Hi Mizuki!" he said excitedly. And then he noticed me – I was still holding Mizuki's hand. I could almost see the imaginary steam coming from his ears. _Oh my fucking god….he likes Mizuki!! Ha. But I bet he doesn't know she's a _she_!_ I grinned…_He probably thinks he's going gay….this is hilarious!!_ Tightening my hand even more around Mizuki's, I smirked at him. He narrowed his eyes at me, glaring. I grinned outright now. Mizuki, oblivious as always, didn't even notice what had just gone on between the two of us.

"Nakatsu have you seen Sano?" She asked. He turned toward her, blushing. "Not since we were all together…" he replied. She looked worried. "Ok, thanks anyway. Bye!"

She turned, dragging me with her. I stopped, making her almost fall – I caught her just in time, wrapping one arm around her to keep her upright. My face was only a few inches away from hers. She looked at my face and blushed. I set her back on her own two feet and got back to what I had stopped for. "What if Sano is outside?" I offered.

"But why would he be outside?"

"Tamami!" We both yelled at the same time, sprinting towards the nearest door outside, pushing it open and running towards the beach. I was slightly ahead of her and skidded to a halt when I saw the site in front of me.

Mizuki POV

Kagurazaka stopped so suddenly I ran into him. This is the second time today he's stopped to suddenly. Whats wrong with him?? "Kagurazaka why did you…" I trailed off, following his gaze.

About 20 feet away from us Tamami and Sano were talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but then Tamami wrapped her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth. I whimpered, thinking she had finally convinced him to go out with her – why else would she kiss him? Kagurazaka yelled "Tamami!!" Sano and Tamami turned around, both their eyes widening as they saw both of us. But Sano was just looking at me. I hoped he couldn't see the pain in my eyes. I couldn't stand there, seeing her wrapped around Sano. I turned and ran, my heart in pain.

Kagurazaka POV

I glared at them – they had caused Mizuki pain…surely Sano knew Mizuki liked him...how could he do that to her? I followed Mizuki's footsteps back to the house.

Mizuki POV

I was lying on my bed, curled up in fetal position. I was crying dry tears – it hurt more than real tears would have. I had just started to love Sano, and he just broke my heart. I heard the door open and afraid it was Sano, I covered my head with my pillow, afraid to let him see my tears…I wasn't suppose to like him if I was the guy I said I was.

The footsteps came right up to my bed, and I felt the bed sag a little as someone sat down on it. I peaked out from the edge of the pillow, and was surprised to see Kagurazaka on the edge of my bed. I pulled the pillow off of my head – I wasn't afraid of him knowing. He had pity in his eyes and I glared at him.

"I wasn't crying." I said forcefully.

He raised his eyebrow at me, questioning me, but said, "I know. You feeling ok?"

"Perfectly fine." He still doesn't look convinced…it probably has something to do with the fact my eyes kinda red…. I sigh and move so I'm sitting Indian style **(cross legged 4 those of u who don't know)** next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me, hugging me closer to him, his hand stroking my hair. It seemed natural – too natural, but I didn't care.

I looked at him, comparing him to Sano. Their eyes were different, their style, everything was different except their passion for high jumping. He looked down at me, noticing I was staring at him. I blushed and quickly looked down. _He's so hot….but..I like Sano! Im not getting a crush on Kagurazaka. Im not!!_

Kagurazaka POV

When I saw Mizuki's red eyes, I felt so sorry for her I just wanted to hold her and kiss all her sorrows away. Wait…I didn't just think that. Im not that kind of guy! Im the kind of guy that gets in a girls pants by the second date, not the gross sappy romantic kind. WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!

I sat down next to her, putting my arm around her, and when she leaned against me, my heart stopped for a second. Without realizing what I was doing I felt my hand reach up and stroke her hair. It was so soft.

We stayed in that position for ten minutes – me comforting her and protecting her from her own sadness.

She was staring at me – I could feel it. I looked down at her, contemplating on why she blushed when I looked at her. What was she thinking about? I looked down at her beautiful face, and suddenly I wanted to kiss her really badly.

I put my finger under her chin, gently making her look up at me. I bent my head down, and pressed my lips to hers. Her eyes widened, and she didn't respond for a second. Then her arms snaked around my head, and her lips moved against mine. I pushed my tongue against her mouth, wanting her to open her mouth, and she complied with my request. My tongue slipped in, and as it touched hers, I heard her moan. The sound made me go crazy, and I pressed more urgently against her lips. I could feel her melting against me. I pulled away from her, gasping for breath. We both were. Mizuki's lips were red and swollen, and I was about to kiss her again when we heard footsteps coming down the hall, getting louder, and slowing down near our room. We untangled ourselves from each other in a second. And the door flew open.

**When I get 20 reviews I'll post the next chapter. . so review people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I know it hasn't been 20 reviews, but the six I got were so incredibly amazing I just cudnt help but post this chapter. :) Thanks to every1 who reviewed….when I got so many reviews saying you couldn't wait I was so happy! im now on 5 favorites lists! Yay!! And my chapters are getting longer! Woot! So proud of myself….preens**

**Btw if u guys haven't figured it out by now the italics r their exact thoughts. :)**

**Sano: Am I finally in this chapter?**

**Kisa: yes! . U better like how I wrote u…..glare**

**Sano: (inches away under my wrath) yes…I love it……**

**Kisa: YOU'RE NOT HAPPY ENOUGH!! (grabs Sano by the neck and drags him out of the room)**

**Important! Io has already found out that Mizuki's a girl.**

IT STARTED WITH A BATH

Chapter 4

Sano POV

"Sano please reconsider going out with me!"

"Im sorry Tamami but I don't like you." The girl in front of me looked like she was about to cry.

"Why? What don't I have?"

"You're beautiful Tamami but I already like someone else."

She gave me a look as if she could kill the person I love. "Who is it?"

"No one you know." I didn't want her knowing I liked Mizuki.

"Im not letting you go!" She suddenly put her arms around me and kissed me. My eyes widened, and before I could push her off of me, I heard a whimper, and then heard a boy yell, "Tamami!!"

I turned around, and saw Mizuki and Kagurazaka a few feet away from us. I stared at Mizuki. The hurt was evident in her eyes. _No Mizuki! It's not what it looks like. I like_ you_ not Tamami! She forced herself upon me!_ Mizuki ran away from me. I felt so bad. Kagurazaka glared at us before turning around and following Mizuki.

Tamami still had her arms wrapped around me. Why was she still hugging me. I tried to push her off. She glared at me. "No. Stay with me!"

"What do I have to do to get it through your head that I don't like you and never will?"

"No! You will like me! You just need to spend more time with me."

"I already have someone else who is very special to me. Please just leave me alone!" I was mad – I wanted to go see Mizuki – tell her what she saw wasn't really what had happened. I pushed Tamami away, harder this time. She stumbled back.

"I won't lose you Sano. I will do whatever it takes to get you to like me. I won't give up!" She ran away from me then, leaving me feeling a bit guilty about refusing her.

I suddenly remembered Mizuki. I started running towards the house. Where would she be? Just as I was walking down the hall to check if she was in our room, Io saw me. "Sano, Nakatsu needs help shelling peas. It will only take a few minutes." I sighed, unable to refuse Io because she was paying me. We walked to the kitchen.

Nakatsu was sitting on a chair, a huge pile of peas in front of him, and not looking too happy about it. He saw me come in, and relief came over his features. "Sano!! Finally help has come!" Io glared at him. "Get back to work!" Nakatsu looked like he was about to fight back, but the look Io gave him made him reconsider.

Nakatsu and I finished shelling the peas in 7 minutes and 41 seconds…not that I was counting or anything. The second we were finished, I walked out of the kitchen, not wanting Nakatsu to follow me. The minute I was out of his sight, I ran down the hall to me and Mizuki's room. And I opened the door.

Mizuki POV

The door flew open, and Sano rushed inside. He saw me and started coming toward me when he saw Kagurazaka. I had just kissed Kagurazaka, but that didn't mean I still didn't like Sano. When I saw him my heart still fluttered. At least it did until I remembered seeing him and Tamami together. Then my heart clenched in pain. I could sense that Kagurazaka knew what seeing Sano was doing to me. He wrapped his hand around mine, hiding our entwined fingers behind my back so Sano couldn't see them.

Sano POV

When I opened the door I was just about ready to pour my heart out to Mizuki. I started for her, then several things registered in my mind. Kagurazaka was here, sitting quite close to her and Mizuki's lips looked a bit swollen and red. They both seemed a little flushed and out of breath, and there was only one conclusion to that – they had been kissing. Or more….no! Mizuki's not that kind of girl. But I can't believe she would even kiss Kagurazaka! She's one of the only people I can stand for a long period of time, she's the girl I love.

Wait. Maybe I was wrong. Kagurazaka doesn't know Mizuki's a girl, so that means he would think he was gay if he liked Mizuki and he knows he's not gay and…..I can't even think clearly now.

I saw Kagurazaka's hand go behind Mizuki and her face softened. Mine did the opposite. I could feel the little green monster raise its head inside my chest. Wait. Scratch that. It wasn't a little green monster – it was a HUGE green monster. But I somehow kept my cool in front of them.

"Kagurazaka can I speak to Mizuki?" I asked him, wanting him out of the room.

He raised his eyebrow, as if saying 'you can speak to her now I don't care that I'm still here'. But he just turned to Mizuki, as if asking her permission to leave. She did a small nod, and he stood up, passing by me on his way out.

"If you do anything to hurt Mizuki I will hurt you," he whispered as he passed, glaring at me. I stiffened. Why would I do anything to hurt Mizuki?

Mizuki was sitting on the bed, looking down at the floor, hands on her thighs, legs swinging down from the bed.

I walked over to her, and knelt down on the floor in front of her. "Mizuki," I started, then paused. She didn't even look at me. I put my hands on her face, forcing her to look at me. "Mizuki I just wanted to tell you - "

Nakatsu burst in, and then saw us sitting there. It was just like I had done just a few minutes before. "Mizuki Io needs you!" He stopped to look at us, but by then Mizuki was halfway across the bed from me and my head was on the bed, as if I was in pain. _Damn Nakatsu…I was about to tell Mizuki how I feel about her! Damn it!_

"Uh…." Nakatsu seemed not to know what to say.

Mizuki walked out the door turning around to say, "Thanks for telling me Nakatsu." And I watched as my chance to tell her was washed away.

**I hope u liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**T.T sorry its taken me so long to update….i beg you all for forgiveness. Wait…is that an ice cream truck I hear? :O IT IS! And its only May….**

**Does anyone know kagurazaka's full name? please tell me if you do….**

**Disclaimer: again – I do NOT own any of these characters. **

IT STARTED WITH A BATH

Chapter 5

Mizuki POV

I made sure I was out the door before I burst into tears – Sano had dragged all the energy out of me even though he had barely said anything. I felt warm arms hold me from the back, and recognized them as Kagurazaka's.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It was…oh my god it was so painful. And he didn't even say anything, well he didn't say much. All he said was 'Mizuki I need to tell you' and then Nakatsu came in. I was so relieved I almost hugged him."

He tightened his arms around me. "So Io san needs you?"

"Yeah, not exactly sure why…"

"Well I'll walk with you." He was so nice. And I was glad he wasn't making it extremely just because we'd kissed.

He looked down at me, surveying my shaking form. "Can you even walk?" He didn't wait for my answer, just picked me up, cradling me in his arms. I started complaining, then realized that I really liked being in his arms.

"You're so light," he stated, grinning at me. I was looking at his face – it was like he was a magnet; my eyes couldn't help but be drawn to him.

He saw me looking at him. "What are you staring at?" I blushed and looked back down. "Nothing."

"Seriously."

"NOTHING!" I was extremely embarrassed now…I can't believe he caught me looking at him…

He smirked. "So you were looking at my incredibly sexy face?"

I smacked him on the chest. "Modest much?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"There's no reason for me to be modest," he grinned.

"Oh there isn't?"

"Think of one," he baited me.

"Hm….you still can't be totally nice to people!" I said triumphantly.

"…."

I laughed.

"So?" He demanded. "What's wrong with thinking most people are dooshbags?"

I was never going to convince him that he should be nicer, so I backed down. "Nothing, as long as you don't think I'm a dooshbag…"

He stared at me, and I could tell this suddenly wasn't a laughing matter. "I would never think you were anything less than wonderful Mizuki."

I blushed bright red and he smiled, his eyes soft as he looked at me.

"Io's in the kitchen, right?" he asked.

"You mean you were carrying me and didn't know where you were going?" I said incredulously.

"I assumed it was the kitchen."

I sighed. "You're probably correct. Nakatsu didn't tell me exactly where she was…"

"…"

"What…."

"You mean that idiot didn't even think to inform you WHERE YOU WERE GOING?!"

"Well I was kinda in a hurry to get out of the room as quick as possible."

"Oh yeah," he said, remembering how Nakatsu had saved me from talking to Sano.

We walked into the kitchen, and sure enough, Io was right in front of us. She took a double take when she saw me in Kagurazaka's arms, but quickly got over it enough so she could talk to me.

"Mizuki!" she said, grinning. "I have something for you." Kagurazaka put me down, and started following Io, when she glared at him. "ONLY Mizuki." He sighed, but didn't look like he was going to argue. Io pulled me through the back door, leaving Kagurazaka in the kitchen.

She turned around and smiled at me. "I have your new vest!" I squealed with joy. This one really was very tight. "Thank you Io!" I said, hugging her. She smiled, and rummaged through a few drawers before pulling it out. She had taken my measurements three days ago so I knew it would fit perfectly.

I put it on, and sure enough, it was a perfect fit. And I could breathe again! I smiled.

"Oh! I almost forgot…here's an emergency pack of tampons," she said. I grinned. "Thanks Io."

She suddenly stopped smiling. "Ok you have your vest and tampons. Now tell me what's bothering you," Io said firmly.

My eyes widened. "N-n-nothings bothering me," I stammered.

"Yeah and my younger brother just became straight. Seriously. What's wrong."

I looked at the floor. "I'm not going to tell anybody Mizuki. You can trust me." I looked at her face now, and saw how kind her eyes looked and I in that second I really wanted my mother. I wanted a maternal figure, and Io was the kind of person I needed if I couldn't have my mom.

"I saw Sano kiss Tamami," I whispered.

"WHAT?!" she screeched. "But…he likes YOU!"

"No he doesn't. I saw him kiss her. I was right there."

"Oh you poor girl." Io took me in her arms, and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. I looked at her again. "And Kagurazaka found out."

Her eyes widened. "How?" was all she said.

I blushed. "He saw me changing…."

"Is he going to tell anybody?"

"No." She smiled. "Well then there's nothing to worry about. So why was he carrying you?"

I blushed. "He was there when I saw Sano….he helped me feel better and….he kissed me and I kissed him back."

Io's jaw dropped. "Well haven't you been a busy girl." My blush deepened. "And is he being VERY KIND to you?" she asked.

I grinned. "Very." She laughed. "Well then Kagurazaka will be fine for you. Sano doesn't deserve you – and maybe you two can be friends. In the meantime, do you want to switch rooms so you don't have to be with Sano?"

I squealed. "Oh yes please!!"

"Hmm…I'll put you in room 27 – its far away from Sano's room and right down the hall from Kagurazaka's. Just make sure you don't do anything TOO naughty." She winked.

I blushed, for what must've been the millionth time.

We walked back to the kitchen. Kagurazaka was still there, waiting for me. He straightened up the second he saw us. I walked over to him. "Just a second. I want to talk to you for a second Kagurazaka," Io said, winking at me. He looked at me, then followed her.

Kagurazaka POV

What did she want to talk to me about? I could only find out if I went and talked to her. So I followed her into the same room she and Mizuki had just come out of. She turned around, glaring. "So you found out Mizuki's a girl." So she knew too, but why was she glaring? "Yes I found out."

"You won't tell anybody?" she was still glaring.

"No."

She broke into a smile. "Well then you're not too bad I guess." I smirked.

"So I changed Mizuki's room so she doesn't have to be with Sano. She will be in room 27, which is down the hall from your room," Io told me.

"Thank you." I was very grateful to Io – I had been worried about Mizuki in the same room with Sano.

"Ok then I'm done talking with you. You take care of Mizuki, will ya? If she gets hurt, I will blame you."

So she was worried about Mizuki's safety was she? I wouldn't let Mizuki get harmed – physically or mentally. I would do whatever I could to make sure I could heal her. But out loud I only said, "I wont let her get hurt."

Io seemed pacified, and she picked a key off a shelf near her. "Here's the key to Mizuki's room. Get her out of Sano's as soon as possible." We walked out.

I went straight to Mizuki, bringing her close to me. "Thanks for everything Io," I said. Mizuki smiled at Io, then looked at me, and I smiled at her. "Come on Mizuki lets go get your stuff." And we walked out of the kitchen, my fingers entwined with hers. I would be her shield – I would protect her with everything I had.

**Awww. I really love my Kagurazaka. Hes so sweet. ******


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to aya-chan4861 for the most enthusiastic review I've had. ******** it made me feel special**

**I didn't realize how long its been since I updated. I write really slow…..blush But heres 5 pages of hana kimi fanfic!**

**I have finals all next week…we don't get out of school until june 23! (or sometime that week) im going to Europe at the beginning of july and will be gone for a month so I hope I'll update between now and before I leave (if I can write fast enough). :D reviews will definitely help me get it out faster tho! wink wink**

IT STARTED WITH A BATH

Chapter 6

Mizuki POV

I walked hand in hand with Kagurazaka to my old room and opened the door. I closed my eyes and prayed Sano wouldn't be there. Apparently God wasn't listening to me **(if this offends ur religion TOO BAD its just a saying…deal with it. o.O)** because I opened my eyes and Sano was sitting on the bed. He leapt up when we walked in, but I ignored him. It was Kagurazaka who talked to him. "Mizuki's changing rooms."

He looked shocked. "What? WHY?"

"I just need a little more space. It was getting a little cramped." I whispered softly.

Sano turned to stare at me, his hurt eyes glued on me. Wait, _hurt eyes_?? Why the hell should he be hurt?! HES the one who hurt ME. I started to get mad.

"Yeah so I'm just here to get my stuff. Excuse us for intruding on your personal space." I put as much venom as I could into those two sentences. I saw him flinch, and it gave me a sort of satisfaction for some reason.

Kagurazaka and I started putting my stuff away. When we had everything in my suitcase, Kagurazaka whispered in my ear, "Go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute." He gently put the keys in my hand, and kissed me right behind my ear. I blushed, and my heart began beating erratically. He smirked, seemingly happy about how he made me feel. Grabbing my suitcase I started walking toward the door.

I saw Sano out of the corner of my eye. He was glaring at us, but I could care less. Yeah, that's right. I COULD CARE LESS. I walked out of the room, pondering my recent reaction.

Sano couldn't think of me as a girl because he didn't know I _was_ a girl. Ok. Fine. I'm accepting that now. I have a guy who knows I'm a girl, and treats me like one. He likes me. So why shouldn't I get over Sano? There is no good reason why I shouldn't….besides the fact that I loved him.

But if I loved Sano, shouldn't it take a while for me to stop loving him again? I mean, what would that say about my love if it took me 1 day to get over him? Unless….what if I loved him, but as an older brother? As someone who protected me and made me feel better. That would explain why it hurt me to see him with Tamami (she would take up time, which meant less time with me!) and it would explain why I like Kagurazaka now. I gasped as the epiphany finally went all the way through my brain.

Feeling happy, I almost skipped to my room. I opened the door, having to put some boxes down so I could unlock it.

Kagurazaka POV

I glared at Sano. He glared right back. "What are you doing with Mizuki?" he growled. Still glaring, I allowed myself a small smile. "Im….helping him." I chose my words carefully. I wasn't sure if Mizuki wanted Sano to know we were a couple, let alone that she was a girl. But Sano probably already knew Mizuki was a girl anyways.

He sat there. "Why?"

"Why what Sano?"

"Why are _you_ helping him? And with what?"

"It…kinda hurt him to see you with Tamami. And I was with him when he saw you MAKING OUT WITH MY LITTLE SISTER so I went to comfort Mizuki. Got a problem with that?" I was glaring at him by the time I finished talking. And he was glaring back.

"Yeah I do actually."

"Well that's your problem not mine. But just stay away from Mizuki for a while – hes hurting and you talking to him wont make it better. Give him some time."

"Fine. But can you tell him I didn't mean to kiss Tamami?"

I laughed. "How the hell could you not mean to?"

"I - " he started to explain, but I cut him off. "Whatever. I'll tell him." And I walked out the door, Mizuki's backpack in hand.

Mizuki POV

I sat in a chair, bouncing up and down waiting for Kagurazaka to come. How would he take my epiphany?

I was still trying to comprehend what had just occurred in my mind. It had sunk in about halfway. It was a lot of information to take in at once. Ok now about three quarters of the way.

Wait. If Sano was like an older brother to me, I was **totally and completely**__free to do whatever I wanted with Kagurazaka and not feel bad about betraying my feelings to Sano!

It had sunk in all the way now.

I couldn't stand still – I walked around the room, twiddling my fingers. I needed to do _something_. And then I realized I was in a new room…I could start unpacking.

Feeling slightly stupid I went to my suitcase, opening it up. I took out the top layer of the clothes I had so quickly stuffed in. Opening the dresser drawer I put the shirts in, not really caring that they were randomly put in. My mind was elsewhere, waiting to hear Kagurazaka and going over my feelings for Sano in my head.

I heard footsteps outside the room, and heard someone knock on my door. Jumping out of the chair, I ran to the door, yanked it open, and hurled myself on top of the man in front of me.

Kagurazaka POV

My eyes widened. This was hardly the reception I had expected after she had just talked to Sano again. I was expecting more tears and sadness…not this. But hey, I'm not complaining. My girlfriend had just jumped on me and initiated the kiss. What was a teenage guy to do? Kiss back of course! Which is exactly what I did.

Our lips attached, her legs wrapped around my waist, I went in the doorway, closing the door behind us against any watchful eyes. Pushing her against a wall, I explored her mouth with my tongue, enjoying the soft moans she was making. Pulling away from her mouth I smirked. Her lips were red and swollen from our recent endeavor, and it took all the self control I had not to do anything more than kiss her.

"Well hello to you too," I smirked. She blushed. I loved how she could be kissing me one minute yet blushing about it the next. She was still so innocent.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," I said breathlessly, "but what's the reason behind your sudden enthusiasm?"

Her eyes twinkled, and I pulled us back to the bed so we were both sitting on it. We untangled ourselves from each other, but I still held her hand and our faces were only inches apart. She kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I had an epiphany."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do explain."

"I realized I never really loved Sano as a guy. I loved him…as an older brother. He's been here for me this past year. I thought it was true love, but then I thought about how quickly I got over him and started to fall for you. It was only a few hours….if I had really loved Sano I wouldn't have gotten over him so quickly."

"You mean it wasn't my irresistible body?" I teased, nipping her neck.

She moaned. "Well there _is_ that added bonus."

We kissed again, and her hand went in my hair, pulling me closer to her. I leaned forward, pushing her back on the bed with me almost on top of her. Still connected at the mouth, my hands wandered to her waist, resting just above her hip.

She suddenly went stiff, and looked me straight in the eye. "Ok before this gets too far I promised someone I wouldn't have sex until I was 18."

I sighed inwardly. Damn it…..

But I thought for a second. "That will just make it even more special when you do become old enough."

She laughed. "Thanks for understanding," she said, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Don't worry Mizuki – I would never pressure you into anything you're not ready for yet." She hugged me.

"thank you" she whispered.

I grinned, unable to hold back a last comment. "And you just said you couldn't have _sex_, which still leaves _many_ options open to us."

"KAGURAZAKA! _**HENTAI**_!!"

_Japanese Words_

_Hentai pervert_

**And another chapter done! Haha. I'm feeling inspired right now, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post it! Soooo…Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

 **thanks to ****aCnRiAmZeY2007 (**** for the most enthusiastic review) **

**But seriously…I only got like 4 reviews. T.T I have 22 of u on my alert list….review people! I wanna hear your thoughts….any encouragement whatsoever would be extremely nice. Please? Im begging you all! **

**Of course I get sick the first week of summer…rolls eyes **

**I'm leaving tomorrow (july 3****rd****) and will be gone in Europe for a month, so be patient! I'll update asap when I get back. **

IT STARTED WITH A BATH

Chapter 7

Mizuki POV

I had finally put all my clothes away and added small trinkets to my room making it look less bare. More comforting. Not that it really mattered. I was only going to be here for two more days before we had to go back to Oosaka gakuen. Which meant only two more days being with Kagurazaka the whole time. Two days from now we would be going to different places. I would be roommates with Sano again, and Kagurazaka would be his high jump enemy once again.

It had only been 11 hours and 26 minutes since I had last talked to Sano, not that I was counting or anything. It hurt not to talk to him. The only problem was getting enough courage to go up to him.

I was lying in the sun next to Kagurazaka (Io let me take a break) when I saw Sano across the beach from us. His shoulders were hunched over, and I felt a sharp pain go through my body seeing him look so depressed. I looked at Kagurazaka, sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Sano."

"Ok," he mumbled, half asleep under the warm sun.

He suddenly took a double take. "Wait just a sec. YOU'RE GOING TO TALK TO SANO?! WHY THE HELL WOULD YA DO THAT?!" He sat up, pulling the sunglasses off his eyes, fully awake now.

I nodded, digging my toes into the warm sand. "Its about time. Plus, I feel bad – he looks so sad." I smiled. "Is someone jealous?" I teased.

He glared. "No. Why? Do I have a reason to be jealous?" He scowled. It was funny seeing him so possessive. It made me feel special.

I laughed. "No reason what so ever." I squeezed his hand – we were in pubic so I couldn't give him a reassuring kiss – I still looked like a boy to everyone else and gay couples weren't totally accepted in society yet. Just thinking about how unforgiving society could be about gay couples made me mad – stupid people had to be so stubborn! I'm not even gay and I get mad when I hear people can't get married because of some stupid law the government made. **(A/N: sorry had to add that in…it seemed like something Mizuki would think and I totally think that way too! Yay California for finally passing the gay marriage law!! If you disagree then please be nice…don't flame too badly and don't stop reading the story! D)**

Getting my mind back to Sano I stood up, brushing off the small amount of sand that had clung to my cargo shorts. I looked back at Kagurazaka and waved at him before walking towards Sano again.

Sano was over by the cliffs, just sitting and staring at the ocean. I walked towards him.

He heard my soft footsteps on the sand. Turning his head toward me, I saw his hurt eyes. I was definitely not nearly as mad as I had been before. This time I was able to look in his eyes and see what I had done to him. We had been inseparable before – and now I hadn't even talked to him since the day I moved out.

I walked up to him, sitting on the sand next to Sano. "Hey," I said.

"Hey." His face was turned away from me.

"So what's up?" …awkward much.

He turned to me. "Nothing much."

"Cool."

"So what's up with you?"

It was exactly the question I needed. I needed to tell Sano how I felt about him.

Sano POV

When I saw her walking toward me I immediately looked away. Shit. I knew I had hurt her - she hadn't talked to me at all since the few words she said in the room. I felt so bad for hurting Mizuki. She was one of the only people I truly cared about.

"Hey," she said. I was surprised.

"Hey," I said back.

"So what's up?" she asked me. I looked at her. How could I tell her that my life was horrible now that she wouldn't talk to me? That I was so miserable I could barely go through the day? How could I tell her how sorry I was for making her mad?

But I summed it up in two words. "Nothing much."

"Cool."

"So what's up with you?" I asked. The conversation was kinda awkward, but hey. I was talking to her again. I couldn't complain.

She looked at me hesitantly, but with a look of certainty in her body language. "I have something to tell you." She started.

I waited for her to keep going. Mizuki took a breath. "Um…well you see I was thinking about how much I missed talking to you – how it hurt not to talk to you." I nodded. I felt like that too. "And I thought I loved you" _Wait a second….._thought_? She _thought_ she loved me??_ "And I was very confused because I had fallen for Kagurazaka so soon after having apparently loved you" _She had fallen for Kagurazaka?? Apparently loved me?? _My heart stopped. _What was she saying?_ "And then I realized," she paused. _Realized what…come on! Keep going…_ "I realized I loved you" _YES!_ "but as a younger sister loves an older brother." _WHAT. _My eyes widened. _She only loved me as a brother?? But but but…._ **(A/N: I hope the italics made it easier to see what was actually being said. Remember…the italics are Sano's thoughts.)**

She saw the confusion on my face. She looked down at the ground, as if waiting for me to say something. But I couldn't respond. I was in shock. How could this have happened? WHY?? Did the gods curse me or something?? I finally find someone I can be with and she doesn't love me back. I wanted to go somewhere and just curl up in a ball.

I was trying to form coherent sentences in my mind. But I could only think of one word to say to her.

"Why?"

She looked up when she heard my voice. "Why did this happen? What did I do wrong?"

I saw a hint of anger flash through her eyes for a second. "The first thing you did wrong was kiss Tamami." I could see the betrayal in her eyes. Had she thought I wanted to kiss Tamami? That I loved _Tamami_??

"Mizuki…what did you see and hear?" I asked.

She glared at me. "I saw her kiss you. And you didn't push her away!"

"So you thought I loved her?"

She nodded her head, glaring at the ground now, as if ashamed of what she thought.

I was having an internal battle – I loved Mizuki but I knew she didn't love me back. I had a choice – I could be what she wants from me; be the protective older brother, or I could try to take Mizuki back. I liked the second option better, but what if she didn't want me back ever? I'd rather put up seeing her and Kagurazaka together than never seeing her and talking to her again. I weighted my choices heavily, and made up my mind. First option it was then.

I put my hand under her chin, and she looked at me. "I don't love Tamami."

"But then…." She looked confused.

"Tamami jumped me basically. I wasn't expecting it. What you thought I was reacting too, I was just frozen in shock by what she did. I was about to push her off me when I heard Kagurazaka."

"So then…I was sad for nothing? For a misunderstanding?"

I nodded. "I loved _you_, not Tamami."

She sucked her breath in and was about to say something. But I wouldn't let her. I put a finger over her mouth signaling her to let me go on speaking.

"I loved you, but I can see that's not how you think of me. And I don't want to lose you Mizuki. I don't know what I would do without you cheering for me at my high jump tournaments or making me feel better when I'm depressed. So I'll be what you want me to be – an older brother. I'll look for love, but only as a brother."

I watched her face as I talked. Her mouth was in a round "O" shape, her eyes twinkling with happiness and tears.

And then she hugged me whispering "Thank you" over and over in my ear. And I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her petite body.

I would not lose Mizuki for anything in the world. And if that meant sacrificing my own feelings then so be it.

Mizuki POV

I practically ran back to Kagurazaka I was so happy. Sano was so understanding and I was able to keep up my friendship with him!

He looked up when he heard me running. He raised an eyebrow. "So? What happened?" And I told him about Sano and my conversation. I watched his reaction – his raised eyebrow, pulling the sunglasses lower on his perfect nose, his jaw dropping.

"So that's it? I don't have to worry about him stealing you from me?" He half joked.

I poked his nose. "You never had to worry about that."

"Uh huh," he smirked.

And then I realized something. I hadn't seen Tamami at all in the past few days. "Hey Kagura where's Tamami?"

He glared. "Whats with calling me Kagura?"

I giggled. "You're names too long!"

"Yeah but Kagura is a _girls_ name!"

"Your point?" I was smirking, trying to hold back my laughter. **(uh oh mizukis gaining some of kagurazakas traits now! XD)**

"I'm not a girl! Why give me a girls name?"

"Cuz I wanna!"

He glared, then smirked. "Uh huh…" And then he started tickling me mercilessly.

"No stop it!" I said in between fits of laughter. Stupid male had to know I was extremely ticklish. "Kagurazaka!" He finally stopped, but the minute he did I smirked and said, "Kagura!" He glared and started tickling me again. "I will cure you of this ridiculous idea that I like being called a girls name." I couldn't stand it anymore. I was going to die of laughter if he didn't stop soon. "Fine," I said with what little breath I could. "Truce, TRUCE!" He started laughing and it was my turn to glare.

"Stupid males" I muttered.

He smirked. "So you wanted to know about Tamami?"

I nodded.

"I sent her home – told my parents that she was stalking Sano and thought she should be sent home. And they agreed with me." **(A/N: I don't remember what happened with his parents during the time he was at the summer house thingy so im just saying they were at home. I promise this is the last authors note in the chatper!)**

I smiled. "Nice. Your other little sister went home too?" He nodded. "She was sad to leave that stupid monkey."

"You mean Nakatsu?"

"Sure. The stupid monkey."

I shook my head. "Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. Be mean to me then." He lifted his nose in the air, the perfect image of a snobbish English lady. I almost burst out laughing. The name Kagura suited him after all.

**Ohmigod. Sanos reaction took FOREVER for me to write! I had no idea how he would react to what Mizuki was saying – I ended up rewriting the last page about 4 times. XP If you don't understand exactly why I had him react that way review. ******** I'll answer all reviews in my next chapter.**

 **I personally love the little Mizuki Kagurazaka thing near the end. It adds a sort of innocence and lovability to both of them.**

**Review my precious's!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg my amazing readers I am soooooo sorry! I cant believe its been so long since I last updated…I feel very pathetic now. T.T**

**Let me tell you writers block is a bitch. I had no idea where this story was going – it took me over a month just to get the first half page written. I think I finally know what to do with it though. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Seeing all the reviews before I left and after I came back really made me feel special.**

**Midnight-assailant: yes im a furuba fan. :D and woot for gay rights! I did really try with Sano's character…im not used to writing in his perspective and thinking like him, so your positive reaction was definitely the highlight of my day.**

**aCnRiAmZeY2007: yay! Your review was so amazing I was seriously grinning so much my sister had to ask me what happened to make me so excited. I am so happy you think so highly of me! But im so sorry for not updating sooner…I feel like I let you and my other dedicated readers down. ******

**HilaryShadow112: thanks! I'll try to keep writing. If not with this story then definitely another one.**

**XOiHeartMiloOX: hehe I liked the ending too. Yay for kagura! I love teasing Kagurazaka…anybody would! :D hes just so dang cute…**

**Kyra Neo: yay! I like wen I make people think in new ways. ******** thank you!**

**Imortal-requiem: aww thanks. My self esteem seems to keep rising…thanks for pointing out the spelling error. I cant believe I spelled douche-bag wrong! *blushes* im sorry your bird bit you. ******

**ViperineVampire: omg the eyes always work on me…thank you for reminding me of this story!**

**And now for the next chapter….**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IT STARTED WITH A BATH

Chapter 8

Mizuki POV

My last 5 minutes with Kagurazaka. The van was all ready to go – Io was driving us back. Nakatsu, Sano, and my luggage were all in the car. All that was left was my goodbye to Kagurazaka.

We stood before each other, just standing, not wanting to do anything. He was leaning against the edge of the summer house in his favorite pose. My head was slightly down. I was looking at his feet – anywhere but his face.

"So its goodbye then?" I said, finally looking at his face.

He smirked. "Hey its not like its forever right? Our schools are pretty close – and don't you have a school carnival thing coming up? I might show up for that."

I nodded, feeling slightly happier.

He looked around, and then in one big stride he was in front of me and his arms were wrapped around me in a big hug. I let out a small sigh, and leaned in to his hug. His face was buried in my neck. He pulled back for a second, and I took the opportunity to push my lips against his in a sweet kiss. It wasn't like most of the kisses we'd had so far. This one wasn't full of intense passion. No. It was slower, a goodbye kiss. There was no tongue, there were no hands entwined in each others hair. Just our lips. And that was all we needed. I could feel my love for him overflowing, as if it could seep out of me. And then it was over.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on my shoulder. I couldn't see his face – his hair was hanging in front of his face like a veil. "I think it's time for you to go." I nodded even though he couldn't see it. He lifted his head from my shoulder and pushed me toward the car that would take me away from him.

I looked back at him when Io was driving away. He was leaning against the wall, staring at the car. And somehow, I just knew everything was going to turn out right.

Kagurazaka POV

I watched her drive away, and it felt like my heart was splitting in half. She was leaving. I probably wouldn't even get to see her for a few weeks. I hadn't been separated from her this whole time and now she was gone. I could feel the empty space next to me. I shivered, even though it wasn't cold, wrapping my arms around my waist. And then I saw her waving from the car window in the back. I smiled. Everything was going to be ok.

**Ooo yay! It wasn't that long…actually it was really short…but trust me the next one is a lot longer. But this was definitely a good ending place. Before the next chapter comes out, does anyone knows kagurazaka's full name? I need it. :) Read and review! If I get 10 reviews I'll post it before Thanksgiving!**

**And this fanfic is almost done! I've thought about whether I should keep writing about what happened when they get back to school – I even typed up a few pages. And then I realized that this story started with them at the beach resort and that's where it should end. But never fear! There's still one chapter left. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Im so disappointed….only three reviews for the last chapter. And 43 people read it! Come on people I want to hear what you're thinking! Please? *begs* well hopefully more people will review this chapter.**

**It's the last chapter so I hope you like it. ******

**I don't own any of the characters – just the story idea. ^^**

IT STARTED WITH A BATH

Chapter 9

3rd person POV

"What happened next Mommy?" the little girl inquired. She was under the covers, her head on her mother's lap, looking up expectantly.

The woman smiled down at the little girl. "They spent time together and lived happily ever after."

"Oh. So everything was perfect?" the little girl smiled. A flash of pain went through her mother's eyes, quickly covered up by a smile. "Yes sweetie. Everything was perfect for them." The woman kissed the little girl's head, stroking the shiny black hair.

"Time for bed darling." The little girl jutted her lower lip out. "I don't wanna go to bed Mommy." The woman slowly tucked the girl's covers tightly around her. "It's bedtime, and you have a busy day tomorrow." The little girl complied, turning around and snuggling up with her pig stuffed animal. "I love you Mommy." The woman looked down at the little girl. "I love you too sweetie." She got up, shutting off the lights and closing the door behind her.

The woman walked downstairs, grabbing a bottle of wine from the wine cellar and a glass from the cupboard. There was a missed call on the message machine. She pressed play, and listened to it while pouring a glass of wine.

"Hey Mizuki just checking up on you. We'll be coming later to check up on you…let's say around 9:00. And no you don't have a choice about this. We're coming whether you like it or not. And don't forget we have a key! You're not going to drink your sorrows away like this anymore. Love you!"

She deleted the message, looking at the clock. 8:56. Damn. Knowing Julia, she would be right on time. Taking out a cigarette, she lit it and blew a thin stream of smoke through her lips. The door bell rang just as she had expected it to. She glared in the general vicinity of it, but got up anyways, knowing Julia would force her way in if she had to.

She opened the door, and true enough, Julia was searching for the key to the house Mizuki had given her a while ago. "Good! I thought for a second that you weren't gonna get the door. How many cigarettes have you had today?" Julia noted, sounding disappointed. "Hey Sano" Mizuki said, ignoring Julia's words. "Hey Mizuki. You're looking better" he replied, pulling Mizuki into a comforting hug. "Yeah…I guess its getting easier."

The three walked into the kitchen. Julia glanced at the wine bottle. "Wine as well? I thought you said you were going to stop drinking as well as smoking."

Mizuki shrugged. "I haven't had that much to drink. This is the only bottle I've had all day."

Sano picked it up. "It's almost finished Mizuki."

"I know damn it! I'm getting better – I never said I was ok!" And what do you want me to do huh?!" she yelled, forgetting her daughter was asleep upstairs.

"Mizuki isn't Yoshiko upstairs?" Julia reminded her.

"Shit. I hope I didn't wake her up."

The three listened carefully and heard no movement from upstairs. Mizuki sighed, sitting down on one of the table chairs. "So how are you guys doing together?" she asked.

Julia blushed. "Fine thank you very much. But Mizuki we didn't come here to talk about Sano and my relationship! This is about you!"

"I'm fine. Seriously. I really don't wanna talk about me right now," she responded, looking down at the wine glass that again resided in her hand.

"I know you're still sad - "

"What else do you expect me to be Julia? Happy? Yay my husbands one year anniversary of his death is today! Woohoo!"

Julia sighed. "That's not what I meant. I meant its been a year. I know you loved him – you still love him even though hes gone. But you've mourned him enough. Its time to move on. You're just hurting yourself more. He would want you to be happy Mizuki. He always wanted what was best for you. He'd be horrified if he saw you like this, drinking away your sorrows. He'd tell you how stupid you are, and you would laugh and agree."

"Well hes not here is he? Just leave me alone Julia."

She looked at Sano, who nodded. "Fine. We'll leave you right now. But we're gonna keep checking up on you until you get better. We both love you so much and we're not gonna let you hurt yourself like this."

Mizuki nodded, knowing whatever she did, Julia would always be there helping her.

Julia took something out of her purse, and put it down on the table in front of Mizuki. "I found this the other day. I thought you should have it." She and Sano left, leaving Mizuki alone at the kitchen table with Julia's present.

She stared at it, wondering if she should unwrap it. She decided she'd just get it over with. She untied the bow, carefully pulling the wrapping paper away from the small rectangular package. The backside of the frame was all she could see, so she turned it around slowly. And when she saw the picture her eyes glazed over. It was a picture of her and her husband, gazing at each other, simply holding hands and smiling. The love nearly poured out of their eyes. Mizuki felt the tears running down her cheeks. She slowly put down the picture, and picked up the telephone, dialing the first number that came to her head.

"Julia come back here quick. Can you please watch Yoshiko for me?"

"Yeah. I"ll be there in 5 minutes, I gotta turn around."

"Thanks." Mizuki hung up. She grabbed her jacket and scarf from the hallway closet, wrapping them around herself. When the doorbell rang, she was ready for it and opened the door right away. Julia and Sano stepped in. "Thanks you guys I'll be back later."

She left, stumbling through the rain, getting into her car and driving along the highway. When she reached the gates, she paused for a second, reading the sign. Sunset Funeral Home. The short driveway seemed to take forever for Mizuki. When she got to the parking lot, she found the spot nearest to the graveyard. She nearly jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind her. The gateway to the graveyard was open, and she rushed past it, pushing it slightly open so she could get through. Seven rows, six from the left. She stopped in front of the grave. She stared at the heading, mouthing the words engraved on there. _Loving father and husband. He will remain in our hearts forever._ Her knees gave way, and she slid down, huddled in front of the cold stone.

"WHY?!" she screamed to the heavens. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?!" Her voice was strangled, a mix between tears and anger. Her face was stained, her make-up running down her cheeks. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS??? PLEASE GOD I WANT HIM BACK!" She put her head in her hands, the tears running down her hands. "Why? Why?" she kept repeating. "You told me it would be alright – that we would always be together. But you lied. You lied and you hurt me. Why would you say that if you couldn't make it come true? Why would you say that when you couldn't even stop a goddamn car from hitting you? Why?" She whispered this time. Her anger had left, leaving her only with loneliness and depression.

She just sat there for a while, hugging herself as if her arms were the only thing holding her together. Her locket hung down from her neck, getting soaked by the rain. And it was as if she had had an epiphany. Mizuki opened the locket, staring at the picture inside. She was holding hands with her beloved husband Kagurazaka and held a baby in her other hand. Staring at the locket she realized that her husband hadn't left her. He was still there. His memory would always be alive, and his daughter was a living reminder of him. She smiled, new tears streaming down her cheeks. He wasn't here to help her get her act together. But she could do it for their daughter. It was the best thing for Yoshiko, and so Mizuki would be able to accomplish everything. She stood up, determination in her eyes. And as she walked back to the gates, she dropped a pack of cigarettes in the garbage can.

~~~~The End~~~~

**And its done. 1672 words. ******** Yeah its defiantly not how I bet you thought it would end. Most people get a happy ending – especially in fanfics. But life is never perfect. And that's what I wanted in this fanfic. I wanted it not to be a perfect life. I didn't want it to show life as a lie. I always pictured this story ending with a woman talking to her daughter, reminiscing on the past. I could've gone on about what happened when they went back to school, how life was, but this is a story about their love and that's how it should end. It's a love that goes past death and through depression. You might not support me on the decision to end it this way and criticism is welcome. If you're especially mean I might just totally ignore you but you can still send it! XD and to all the fans that have been with me since the first chapter, thanks for sticking with me and believing in me – even when my writing sucked and I didn't update for months. I love you all!**


End file.
